Lockwoods coat
by CrazedBatmanFan300
Summary: The times Lucy took Lockwoods coat and the times Lockwood gave her his coat. Separate drabbles unless specified. Lockyle!
1. Reporters

Hi, my name's Lucy Carlyle. I'm a psychic detective agent at Lockwood & Co, the other agents are: Anthony Lockwood the founder of Lockwood & Co, and George Cubbins. One thing I probably should tell you is that we're not a _normal_ psychic agency for example we have a 4th agent/housekeeper and a skull in a jar that makes nasty comments, we might be unusual but we're the best agency, at least in my _slightly_ biased opinion. Now on with the story.

"She's sleeping we shouldn't wake her," I hear a voice that sounds like Lockwood interrupt my sleep. "Yeah well she'd wake _us_ up! And I'm not carrying her!" George says I groan groggily "no need I'm up." I'm leaned against Lockwood with my head on his shoulder "sorry!" I mutter to him my face turning slightly red, another thing I probably should have mentioned, I have a slight- **huge-** crush on Lockwood.

Lockwood smiles at me "it's fine Luce," he says then turns to George "we're almost home, what time is it?" He asks "a little after 6:00 in the morning." George says yawning. The cab pulls up and we all get out and grab our duffels, Lockwood pays the cabbie and we head in I take my coat off and haphazardly throw it on the hook then drop my duffel and kick it by the door, nearly tripping George as he hurries to the kitchen.

"night Lockwood. Night George." I call Lockwood turns and smiles at me "goodnight Lucy. And good job with that Raw Bones, you executed that warding knot perfectly!" He tells me his dark eyes gleaming in the dim lighting. George pokes his head around the corner and he takes a bite of a donut "night Lucy. Lockwood we need more jelly filled donuts." He tells us I roll my eyes and walk upstairs grabbing my backpack from the landing as George and Lockwood argue over wether jelly or creme filled donuts are better.

" _You seem especially happy tonight."_ A sinister voice calls from my backpack " _after spending_ _ **so**_ _much time with your boyfriend-"_ the Skull is cut off "Lockwood _isn't_ my boyfriend!" Lucy huffs " _I never said he was, you were so quick to assume Lockwood almost like you WANT him be your boyfriend!"_ Lucy quickly shuts the stopper 'oh great now the skull knows' Lucy thinks 'well atleast he can't tell anyone. Right?'

Lucy stifles a yawn, deciding that can wait she changes into pajamas and crawls into bed. Soon the darkness and George's snores lull her to sleep.

"Lucy! George!" Lockwood calls waking Lucy his voice sounded distant "quick outside!" Lucy hops up and runs down the stairs tugging on her boots as she goes she sees George come out of his room, together they run down the remaining staircase and without a glance Lucy grabs her coat and tugs it on. She runs out the door, right behind George. Lockwood is surrounded by reporters "...that you took down _ten_ cold maidens and-" a reporter was saying she abruptly cuts herself off and stares at Lucy and George.

Lockwood turns around he stares at Lucy slightly to long "ah, yes" Lockwood stumbles clearing his throat "here are my associates, George Cubbins and Lucy Carlyle. What were you saying miss...?" Lockwood directs the last part at the reporter who was talking when George and I arrived. "Dale, Linsey Dale. And I was saying..." The reporter Linsey says. A short black haired lady walks up to me "Hi, I'm with the Pennington Times and I was wondering if you had any comment on..." And so went the next few hours till finally a gentleman in a brown suit walks up to me "hi, my names Renaldo Green, I'm with the Smithson paper. I was wondering if you'd tell us about yourself, miss Carlyle." I smile "sure, ask way." I say having done this twice now. "Tell me about your coat, how did you get those claw marks? And if I'm not mistaken it looks a bit like the one Mr. Lockwood wears am I correct?" I look down and see that I'm wearing _Lockwoods_ coat, I realized I must have grabbed his in my haste! "Oh! This _is_ Lockwoods coat, I was in a rush out the door I must have grabbed the wrong coat." I say laughing it off as though it's nothing.

I'm aware of the nearby reporters listening in and Renaldo Green writing rapidly on his notepad. "Does mix ups like this happen often?" Renaldo asks gesturing to Lockwoods coat. "Er...no...not that often, why?" I stutter "thank you for your time miss Carlyle." The man says standing up "good day." Then he leaves. "I think that's plenty of questions for now. Thank you." Lockwood says motioning George and I to follow him as he walks into 35 Portland row. I practically run with George close on my heels.

As soon as the front door closes George starts complaining about not eating for hours and how horribly this will affect his health. "...I'm going to die young, and what will you all do without me? And then-" George rants "GEORGE! Your not going to die from missing _**one**_ meal, the only thing that will make your health suffer is if you keep complaining!" I snap holing my fist up threateningly. Lockwood walks over " let's just eat lunch and stop bickering please we're all tired!" George huffs but goes to his room muttering something about getting dressed.

I walk to he front door area and slip off Lockwoods coat and hang it back up. Wondering about the news reporters and what their story would be about, I didn't have to wait long as I came down stairs the next day I see George and Lockwood reading the paper "oh, is their anything about Lockwood & Co?" I ask George grits his teeth "look for yourself." He replies I pick up a newspaper and turn to the second page:

 ** _Lockwood & co lovers?_**

 _It seems the esteemed Anthony Lockwood the founder of Lockwood and co has found love at last, with who else then the gifted listener Lucy Carlyle. She was seen wearing his coat and a direct quote from Lockwood himself about it states "_ _ **does it matter Lucy and I are friends nothing more. A mere coincidence that she grabbed my coat..."**_ _But when he looks at her it tells a different story, next week we will be interviewing George Cubbins as he states_ _ **"they would be so cute together! I can't wait for it to happen!"**_

I glance at Lockwood "at least it's only one paper, right?" I say and Lockwood hands me his and a few others "wrong it's _all_ of these."he says as George picks up the one I read. I open the first paper:

 ** _Lockwood gets a girl!_**

 _The most sought after bachelor Anthony Lockwood finally picks a girl! Sorry lady' s but his heart has been stolen by a co worker named Lucy Carlyle. He and her have allegedly been together for some months and are now coming out as Lucy is seen publicly kissing Lockwood!_

I look at the photo on the next page it was grainy and all you could make out was a blond haired girl kissing a dark haired boy. I grab the next paper.

 ** _Lucy Carlyle love triangle?_**

 _Lucy Carlyle has won the affection of both her colleagues, George Cubbins and the dashing Anthony Lockwood, she has yet to decide who she likes and sadly lets both boys continue hoping of winning her heart Lucy Carlyle admits_ _ **"I love working at Lockwood and co, everyday is a new adventure and I get to work with my friends."**_ _Clearly miss Carlyle has no wish to date either of them but continues leading them on. We hope next time Mr. Lockwood gives his heart out he picks carefully._

My jaw drops I quickly grab the next paper

 ** _Romance at 35 Portland row?_**

 _Lucy Carlyle and Anthony Lockwood have been dating for quite some time and are now going public about their relationship when questioned about Lockwood Lucy states_ _ **" Lockwood? He's great, he's a very good leader very calm in stressful and dangerous situations...no I don't think he's dating anyone why?...oh, um it's fun living at Portland row...three things I like most about Lockwood? Um, he's a great leader and he..um..always knows what to do in hopeless situations and...he..is very patient..."**_

I drop the papers "they twisted our words!" I say quietly Lockwood nods. "Did you mean what you said about me being a great leader?" Lockwood asks me suddenly I look at him "of course!" I way and we lean closer just as our lips nearly touch- "Hey! You know I'm still here right?" We turn and see George messing with the skull jar the lever turns slightly and a voice creeps towards me _"what happened between you and locky while I was gone? You two seem close!" The skull asks_

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer: if I owned Lockwood and co Lucy and Lockwood would get together in the first book. Did they? No!**

 **hi guys it's been a while since my first story and I thought I'd write about one of my favorite book series and the idea of Lucy in Lockwoods coat came to me so expect more of that! Please review if you liked it (or I guess even if you didn't like it it's not like I could stop you!) I'd really appreciate it.** ** _THANKS FOR READING!_**


	2. Girlfriend? Me?

**Georges POV**

I promise I wasn't _trying_ to eavesdrop! I just happened to be walking by! Anyways, it all start when I was walking past the study, the door was mostly closed. I hear Lockwood talking "...ing if you maybe...would you...I was thinking..." Lockwood stutters my mouth fell open Lockwood never stutters! I continue, ahem, slowly walking by. "Lockwood," I hear Lucy say "spit it out." I abandon all hope of not listening and creep over to the door and peer through the crack, I see Lucy's back and see Lockwoods _blushing_. its to good to pass up I pull out my phone **(1)** and start taking pictures as Lockwood replys "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take a walk with me. Like just us. If you wanted to." Lockwood rants Lucy stands up

"of course!" She says "when do you want to leave?" Lockwood stands as well, "no time like the present." Lockwood replies. My eyes widen and I silently run down the hall and grab mine and Lucy's coats from the hook, I can hear them walking down the hall panicking I run into he kitchen. I frantically look for a hiding spot for the coats.

 **Lucys POV**

Lockwood and I walk down the hall, we enter the kitchen and see George reading the newspaper and stuffing the last bite of something in his mouth. He looks up at us, "Lucy and I are going to go for a walk, be back in a bit George." George nods and gestures for us to leave. I turn and walk over to the front entryway I see Lockwoods coat but not mine or George's. I freeze for a moment unsure of what to do, Lockwood steps around me and sees the problem. "Here you go Luce." Lockwood says and he hands his coat to me. "But Lockwood its January weather, you'll freeze!" I say not taking the offered coat.

Lockwood drapes the coat around me and when I start to protest he tells me "I'm wearing a long sleeve and a jacket, Lucy. I'll be fine, come on." He grabs my hand and gently pulls me out the door. I shiver and quickly drop his hand and put my arms in the sleeves then hesitantly I grab his hand again. He shoots me his megawatt smile. We start walking towards the park. Once we get there we see Kipps. Lockwood groans softly, "great." I say sarcastically as he notices us and walks over.

"Hello Anthony," Kipps says then he nods towards me "Amy," he says "it's _Lucy!"_ I say through gritted teeth. "Where's your famous coat?" Kipps asks his voice dripping with fake concern "did you have to retire it?" Lockwoods eyes shift to me slightly and Kipps looks at me "oh, Anthony, I didn't know you gave it to your _girlfriend!"_ Kipps says with a grin "keeping it hush hush?dont worry I won't tell."

"I'm-" I start but Lockwood cuts me off. "Oh, well secrets out, good day Kipps." Lockwood says with a nonchalant shrug, and we start waking away. Kipps stares open mouthed "wait you are a couple?" Kipps yells then runs after us. We quickly run to 35 Portland row, but right as Kipps rounds the corner I trip and fall into Lockwood, he falls under my weight. Kipps runs over to us "prove your really a couple, kiss." Kipps says smirking evilly knowing we aren't and catching us in our lie. I freeze "I um, we aren't really-" I'm cut off yet again by Lockwood but this time by Lockwoods _lips_!

My only thought is _**LOCKWOOD IS KISSING ME, omg what do I do?**_ It was only a peck but it still counts. I look up and see Kipps with his mouth open in shock. I would smirk at his face if I wasn't in shock myself. I see Lockwood getting up and I stand and follow him inside once I do I run up to my room.

 **Lockwoods POV**

Lucy ran up the stairs and I walk into the kitchen "where'd you hide the coats?" I ask George at the same time he asks "how'd it go?" I motion for him to go first "how'd it go? He asks again. I shrug "okay," then I spill the rest of the story "and now Lucy probably hates me, she'll never talk to me again!" I finish George grins "wow, you got it bad." George says pointing out the obvious. "I know I like her so much, but she doesn't feel the same way." I moan "how do you know? Did you ask her?"George asks "well, no. I'll do that. But first where did you hide the coats?" I say getting ready to leave the room. George grins "don't use the oven." George says I shake my head and silently walk up the stairs

"Lucy?" I call softly then knock on her door "Lucy can we talk?" The door swings open and I see Lucy staring at me with a blank expression. "Yes?" She asks coldly "um, I was..." I start then pause and collect my thoughts "I'm not going to apologize for kissing you, but I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable or something." Lucy frowns "you aren't going to apologize why?" She asks her voice sounding slightly hopeful. "BecauseILikeYouLucyLikeALotDoYouLikeMe?" I blurt out "yes." Lucy says "wait you understood that?" I say Lucy shrugs and nods

I smile "where were we?" I say leaning down to kiss her when I hear girlish squeaks. George. Lucy and I turn and look at George; he's standing in the doorway with a camera and is jumping up and down yelling "locky and Lucy are getting together!" Lucy looks at me and when our eyes lock for a second we form a plan. We both grab pillows and start hitting George.

 **Lucys POV**

Maybe one day I'll tell Lockwood I crept down the stairs and heard him talking to George. And maybe one day I'll tell Lockwood that George told me the whole _give-Lucy-my-coat-and-make-her-fall-for-me_ plan that Lockwood cooked up, I smile and shake myself from my thoughts no not right now the only thing right now is beating George at a pillow fight.

 **Disclaimer: if Lockwood and Co was mine Lucy would have never left.**

 **A/N Hi guys a HUGE thank you to Skylar and HeavenlyOne568 thank you so much for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to them. (1) I'm not sure they have phones. Well I hope you liked it, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters feel free to PM me or review.** **THANKS FOR READING! YOUR AWESOME!**

 **~CrazedBatmanFan300**


	3. It looks SO much better on me

Lucy groggily set up, BRRRRING! Aghhhhg! The phone Lucy quickly hops out of bed and runs downstairs picking up the phone on the last ring "who is it?" Lucy snaps "uh, hi Luce did I wake you?" Lockwoods voice says "yes you did. What do you need?" Lucy asked she'd been allowed to sleep in since she was up till 9:00am and this morning.

"I need you to come to this house were at quick." Lockwood says "why?" Lucy asks rubbing sleep from her eyes "because today is very cloudy and the ghosts are out we could use back up." Came the reply. Lucy groans "agh, fine what's the address?" She asks " it's on the thinking cloth." Then he hangs up. "Bye to you too." Lucy mumbles then she races upstairs gets dressed grabs the skull jar and turns the lever affectively shutting off his voice before he could make some annoying comment.

Then she stuffs him in her backpack and grabs both the backpack and her rapier and quickly runs down stairs and writes the address on her hand ' 131 ivy lane the Goldenbirds residents' grabs a coat, then hails a cab and rides to the house in silence she gets out pays the cabby then swiftly knocks on the door.

The house is average sized, a light brown color and it looked well cared for. The door opens and George quickly pulls her inside chains as a ghost rushes at them. "Where's Lockwood?" Lucy asks and George gives her a funny look "what?" She asks straightening her coat while looking George in the eye. "Nothing, and Lockwoods securing the source it's our job to be the distraction and cover him." After a few minutes of throwing salt bombs, iron fillings and some fine rapier work.

The ghost disappears and Lockwood walks in he walks over carrying something wrapped in iron chain "you'll never guess what the source was, it was a-" Lockwood cuts himself off after looking at me "what first George and now you." Lucy says " My coat..." Lockwood says still staring at her, for the first time she notices he's not wearing his coat, but why would he say that while staring at h- oh. Lucy looks down she sees she's in his coat, she debates giving it back but decides to have a little fun.

"Yeah, but I think it looks so much better on me," Lucy smirks evilly "don't you?" Then she pivots one her heel and walks right out of the house.

Lucy did have a point, she made Lockwoods coat look _good_ at least in Lockwoods opinion that is.

 **Disclaimer: if I owned Lockwood and Co that would make me Jonathan Stroud, but I'm a girl... I'll get back to you when I figure out how to steal a book series after it's been published...**

 **A/N hi guys! HAPPY (slightly early) EASTER! This chapter is dedicated to my Lovely reviewer- Namby! Please review I REALLY appreciate it. If you have any ideas for future chapters or ideas for fanfics PM me or review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. flirting and mocking

**disclamer: I own nothing, but Jonathan Stroud is a genius!**

 **A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been so busy but here's one now and this is a prompt from Namby! Thank you so much Namby this chapter is dedicated to you and for those of you wandering her prompt was "** I had this idea that when Lockwood isn't home, Lucy takes his coat and imitates him, together with George. Just imagine that Lockwood forgot something and walks the kitchen in while Lucy stands on the table imitating him. "

 **I changed it slightly as you'll see. As always if you have an idea/prompt for this story or another one please feel free to PM me or review...or review anyway...** **THANKS FOR READING AND/OR REVIEWING,** ** _SPECIAL THANK YOU TO NAMBY YOU ARE AWESOME!_**

"So your saying it's my fault I'm amazingly handsome?" Lockwood asks George grunts "yes, no, kinda? It's your fault the angel that is our client likes you! She pointedly ignored me and flirted with you the whole time! And you flirted back!" George yells poor George our client Lisa Sambernel, broke his heart by ignoring him, glaring at him, snapping when she finally addressed him, and flirting with Lockwood. The. Entire. Time. And we're going to her house tomorrow to take care of her visitors.

"I wasn't flirting!" Lockwood says and George and I snort "I was being polite!" Lockwood defends "suuure you were." George retorts. Lockwood storms off, George sits down and sighs. "Do you want a cup of tea? Or maybe some biscuits?" I ask nicely for once "no. And why are you being so nice to me?" George asks looking up at me. ' 'Because I hated seeing Lockwood flirt with her, and I know how much it's got to hurt you' I wanted to say instead I told him "it's what friends do." And he smiled at me for a second, then it turned sad.

I decided to try to cheer him up, how you ask? By making fun of Lockwood of course! I decided to check for his coat and found it hanging from his hook in the front entryway. I snagged it and put it on, it hung off me and was nice and warm perfect for a brisk day, or the chill of ghosts. I silently slipped into the kitchen "Hello George." I say in an impersonation of Lockwood " Lockwood?" George asks looking up "oh, hi Luce." He says then looks back down at his untouched biscuit. "Luce? I'm Lockwood! All the girls love me because I can smile, " I say standing on the chair George chuckles and I hear a few squeaks on the floor boards, probably the house settling, it's old.

"I wasn't flirting, I was being polite!" I mock and climb onto the table. George's eyes go wide and he stops biscuit half way to his mouth. "Hello, Miss Samberel, you look absolutely gorgeous today..." I say making over embellished hand on ions as l repeat what Lockwood told our client. George starts choking on air and points behind me. I spin on my heel nearly losing my balance on the tables edge. I see Anthony Lockwood, my boss, my friend, and my (secret) crush, standing in the doorway watching me mock him. I slip on the thinking cloth and fall off the table. My head bangs against the floor and I see two figures rush to my side as I black out.

I wake up and the first thing is a world of pain, throbbing pain in my head. I groan, what happened? I think "you fell off a table." Lockwood says sounding worried. Hmm, I guess I said that out loud. "I though even you wouldn't have been clumsy enough to fall off a table, but..." George fades off and gestures around as if to imply ' here we are' and I know he's trying to pretend to not have been worried, but I can tell he was.

"George do you think you could make Lucy a cup of tea?" Lockwood asks and I look around and see I'm in my room. George nods and walks off "were- were you mocking me?" Lockwood asks and looks a little hurt. "Y-yes, but only because George was sad, and that horrible girl, Linda? Lila? Lisa? Whatever her name was, she was flirting with you and you like and are probably going to end up dating her and if you date her you'll end up marrying her and have little Lockwood kids and they'll be half Devils! And I'll be 100 and still be alone because you'll be married and you can't marry two people and I won't share.." I blurt out really fast then gulp in air, Lockwoods face hold amusement and shock.

"First off, her name is Lisa. Secondly I am NOT going to date her, or marry her! Third of all, my children will not be half Devils I take offense by that! Fourth, why would you be alone at 100 you'll have me? And no I can't marry to people, interesting what your implying there... And I wouldn't expect you to share." Lockwood says smirking slightly at the end. He leans in close and I gulp. "What were you implying, Lucy?" He asks me his dark eyes gleaming. He knew I had a crush on me but wanted me to say it. "That I..might have a tiny...crush on you?" I say quietly and start turning beet red. "Is that a question?" Lockwood asks teasingly

"no?" I say not looking up from fiddling with the blankets. I see him lean in even closer and I look up and lean in, our lips just touch each other- "I brought the- oh, my and I intruding?" Holly asks and we spring apart "GEORGE?!" Holly yells causing up to wince "H-hi Holly. When did you get here?" I ask trying to pretend Lockwood and I hadn't been caught kissing or nearly kissing. "Hmm, oh shortly after you blacked out." Holly replays and the door opens and George comes in "what Holly?" He asks wheezing slightly.

Holly smirks "guess who I caught kissing?" She asks and Lockwood and I blush. George looks paler "you couldn't have gotten together tomorrow?" He mumbles but hands Holly something then runs off. Holly turns towards us " I just won our bet! He Lockwood can you leave so I can talk to Lucy?" Holly asks and Lockwood quietly slips out. The next two hours are spent playing truth or dare, kiss marry kill, and just general girl talk.

Lockwood's POV

I slipped out of Lucys room and dashed to the phone, called her and she picked up on first try "hey, thanks so much!" I say she laughs "it was fun but you HAVE to introduce me to that friend of yours George, I think it is. You owe me." She says "anytime, thanks for helping me make Lucy jealous, I'm pretty sure she my girlfriend now." I say smiling "no problem, but you'll have to take the blame when she finds out, I've gotta go, but I'll call tomorrow to cancel. Bye Lockwood." She says "bye, Lisa!" I say hanging up. "So.." A voice calls I turn and see George "imma go tell Lucy" George says then makes a mad dash up the stairs and I follow " no George! She'll KILL me!" I yell after him catching up.


	5. Out of friendshipobviously

Lockwood's coat was destroyed, a salt bomb a little to close caught it on fire scorching Lockwood in a few places. Lockwood is fine, his coat on the other hand is _not._ Its a pile of ashes. So that's why I, Lucy Carlyle, am at the store in the men's department looking at coats with George. "What about this one?" George asks holding up the same one he asked me about a few minutes ago " George! Are you even trying?" I ask exasperatedly

"It looks close enough! Besides, we've been to four other stores! Its been an entire day! You even made me skip _lunch_." George complains I open my mouth to argue " No, that free sample you handed me doesn't count as lunch." George says effectively shutting me up. I turn my focus back to the few remaining coats I haven't flicked through. Ugly, What even is that color, Red. Yeah, no none of these will work. "Fine, we can go. We'll just have to go to another store tomorrow." I say George sighs "Lucy, We've been to practically every store, none of them have Lockwood's coat because its one of a kind. Honestly why are you so determined to find this we've been looking at every store for the past three days!"

I frown "George are you quitting on me?" I ask "Yes, no, sort of. I don't want to come back again because it doesn't matter what I show you, you want an exact replica. Maybe you should just settle for one of these." He points to a section "No, because that one is a shade or two darker, and that one the front is different see? and don't get me started on that one." I say George gives me a weird look " You know the exact shade of his coat?" He asks "I've known him two years longer then you and I don't even know the exact shade or style." I shrug "You wanna go home or not?" I ask opening the door, he shakes his head and walks out after me. We hail a taxi and go home.

* * *

A few days later I finally have the chance to go shopping for Lockwood's coat. This time I take Holly with me. "So let me get this straight," Holly says as we walk into the third store that day, "You are obsessed with finding Lockwood a coat just like his old one because your _friends?_ " Holly asks skeptically I sigh  
"Yes Holly. I've already told you that!" I say Holly put her hands up in mock surrender " Okay okay, just wondering because you are more upset about him losing his coat then he is." She says. "Just...just start looking." I say. I continue thinking, _why am I so upset about his coat? Why do I care about Lockwood he's so closed off, slightly cold, nice, handso- whoa. where did that come from?_ I continue looking very distractedly, ugly, purple, ugly and purple, grey, green, Lockwood's coat, yellow, ugly- my brain finally registers what I saw.

I quickly flick back through the stack of coats, there one that looks just like Lockwood's, minus the three claw marks. I snatch it and go show Holly, who gave up helping a while ago. "Look Holly, I found one!" I say excitedly. she glances over "No, it doesn't have the claw marks." she says then turns back to her phone. "Holly! Look I'm sorry I was so picky but I found a near exact replica!" Holly gets up "I hope this means we don't have to come back tomorrow!" she says.

After I check out we hail a cab and pretty soon we're at the front door. "How am I supposed to get this past Lockwood?" I wonder aloud. "I'll distract him." Holly offers. I nod "Okay." Holly opens the door and I hear Lockwood and George talking "...Did I ever tell you about that one time when I was surrounded by ghosts and-" George sighs "I was _there_ Lockwood." I slip in behind Holly and quietly make my way to my room.I hear Lockwood and George's voices getting closer. Then Holly's voice, whatever she said must have worked because I made it to my room undiscovered. I hid it in my closet till I could find the right moment to give it to him.

* * *

The next day Lockwood seemed kind of off and slightly mopey. I ran up to my room and grabbed the coat, I came back down stairs and I see George smile and Holly give me a thumbs up. "Here." I say and hand it to him he looks at it confused "How? it was destroyed!" He says looking up at me with wonder in his gleaming brown eyes. I open my mouth but George and Holly cut me off.  
"She went to every store in London." George says  
"She dragged us along and wouldn't rest until she had and exact replica." Holly supplies  
"It was awful!"

"Today was the day my father gave me his coat," Lockwood murmurs I smile sadly "That's why you were so mopey." I state he gives me a look "I'm not mopey!" I can see how much it means to him in his eyes. "Your welcome Lockwood."  
"Thanks Lucy."

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lockwood & Co**

 **A/N: I want to thank a friend who gave me the encouragement and motivation I needed. Sorry about the slow updates, I have major writers block. As always THANKS FOR READING/ REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


End file.
